High School Never Ends
by kngrulz
Summary: Love, Boys, Rivals, DRAMA! It's all included in Konoha High. Read about the Naruto gang and how they survive in High school. Because we all know sometimes it seems as though high school never ends. Main Pairing: Sasuino.
1. Chapter 1

_BE NICE! My first fanfic so might have some errors hopefully not, I don't think so atleast =P =) Me talking will be in italics by the way, but I won't be talking too much. Now, ON WITH IT!!!!!!! =)_

* * *

"Ughhh, I'm soooo tired guys" Ino mumbled as she, Hinata, and Tenten walked through one of the many hallways in the school that is Konoha High. It was a Monday morning, don't we all just loathe those? And a perfect day for drama.

"Hey, Ino, did you study for that History quiz Asuma's giving us?" Tenten asked.

Ino stopped in her tracks "We have a quiz?!?!?!?!"

"Ino, he told us last week, don't you remember?" Hinata reminded her.

Ino thought for a moment, "The one about all that government junk?"

Tenten and Hinata sighed "Yes!"

"Well shit, no wonder his grave me a C. My worst grade too." Ino sighed glumly."I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna try to study before we have to go to class so hopefully I won't fail too miserably."

Hinata giggled and Tenten replied, "Kay, see ya 1st period Ino" And they parted their ways.

Ino rushed down the halls trying to get to her locker as soon as possible when she turned a corner a little too sharply and ran into someone. In the process falling on the cold, hard ground. Ino groaned then realized this someone just-so-happened to be Sasuke Uchiha:whom she currently had a crush on.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I went and-" Ino stopped herself from beginning to babble and took a deep breath "Sorry."

"Whatever." He replied pausing and for a moment something flashed in his eyes, concern possibly? "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." She said getting up and brushing off her jeans.

"Good. See you around, Yamanaka" Sasuke replied and walked away.

"See you around too, Sasuke" Ino whispered.

Ino sighed with a smile as she smoothed her long blond hair out which was currently in a ponytail with one side of her bangs hanging down on her right side framing her face. She wore a simple blue-jeans and a purple blouse. And was a freshman in high school. (_Just a short description of Ino for ya_)

Turning her train of thoughts back to the quiz she had to study for, Ino rushed down the halls to her locker.

* * *

Hinata and Tenten where hanging out in a random hall with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Neji, and Lee when Naruto came running forward and panting. "I missed the buss AGAIN!!!!!"

Kiba laughed, "Nice one Naruto"

"N-Naruto-kun you could always get a ride from someone so you wouldn't have to run when you were late" Hinata suggested with a small smile.

"Hey Hinata your driver takes you and I, I don't think he would mind stopping by Naruto's house and taking him too." Tenten suggested trying to help her friends attempt to help her crush.

"I suppose so" Hinata said smiling and a pink tint of blush appeared on her face.

"REALLY HINA-CHAN?! THAT'D BE AWESOME!!!" Naruto yelled and hugged Hinata increasing the poor girl's blush to a deep red.

Just then the bell rang, saving Hinata from a heart attack, and everyone scurried off to their 1st period.

_-Skipping to Lunch because I don't feel like playing out the morning classes right now :)-_

Ino sat down at her 'group's lunch table and smiled taking a bite full of mashed potatoes, she skipped breakfast this morning in a hurry.

"Wow, **pig,** that's a lot of food. Sure you can handle it?" Sakura, Ino's rival, commented walking past.

"Oh I can afford to eat considering I'm sooo slim, unlike that size of your forhead. That **thing** keeps on growing and growing." Ino replied grinning at her triumph.

"Whatever INO-PIG. I know Sasuke could never like a pig like you."

"Is your life so pathetic ALL you think about is guys?" Ino asked rhetorically

Sakura just humphed and walked away.

"BYE SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!" Lee yelled waving.

Ino sighed

"She'll never give up will she?" Temari asked

"Nope. And to think we used to be friends.. But **she** was the one who ended it." Ino shrugged

They quickly changed the subject and lunch went on peacefully.

-After school at Ino's family's flower shop-

Ino was flipping through a magazine when the bell on the shop door rang and Sasuke walked in. Ino smiled, "What can I do for you today, Sasuke?" She asked him.

"I want a flower for the most beautiful, intelligent, amazing girl and I want her to give me a shot." He replied.

Ino's heart froze. He was buying flowers for some girl he obviously loved. So she never stood a chance?

"I suggest the Tiger Lilly It means 'I dare you to love me'" she replied dryly.

"Excellant, very suiting." He smirked.

"What color of ribbon do you want?"

"Purple."

Sasuke payed for his bouquet and left the poor broken hearted Ino alone

* * *

How was it? Too short? Bad, Good? Should I continue? What parings do you want besides my main which I already figured out ? =). Review, because you know you want to! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_First I'd just like to say sorry it took a little long! And Sorry if there are some mistakes !=P I'll try to make this chapter a longer because I kinda rushed the first chapter. Sorry if it sucked :))_

_A special thanks to **Naku Yama** for giving me a little idea. A love triangle :)) she suggested nejiinosasu but I want to make it gaainosasu, (The Main Is Still Sasuino But I'm Going To Make Some Love Triangle Parts:)) ) I still wanted to thank her because if she didn't ask me about it, I wouldn't have thought of it. THANKS ALOT YOU ROCK!!! :))_

_And Thanks To All Whom Reviewed, I Love You All! =D_

* * *

_Now, To The Fic!!!_

_-6:00 am at the Naruto's house-_

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata did her best to yell as she knocked on Naruto's front door.

There came some noises inside of what heard like: something glass breaking, a very angry meow, Naruto's voice yelling something Hinata couldn't make out, and scuffling of feet when Naruto was in hearing range and Hinata heard a, "DAMN CAT! MY LAMP!!! UNCLE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!"

"WHAAAAAT!?!" Naruto yelled before looking down to see a poor, terrified, and beat red Hinata.

"Oh Hinata-chan! What're you doing here????" Naruto asked, puzzled and calm, now.

"N-Naruto-k-kun, w-we have sc-school t-today." Hinata managed to squeak out, (Hinata's thoughts:h-he's standing s-so c-close!... ..and in his b-b-boxers! o'_'o)The poor girl was about to faint!

_-aww Hinata even stutters in her thoughts! How cute! :))-_

"OH YEAH!!!!!!!! Sorry Hinata!!! Be right out!" Naruto said, running back inside.

"HEY! Hinata you alright?" Tenten asked from the limo, having seen the events that just took place with the poor, niave girl_. (Yes, Hinata's wealthy)_

"Y-Yes Tenten I'm fine" Hinata said politely with a small smile.

"Mmkay, I'll leave you back to you future **boyfriend!"** Tenten giggled from the effect of teasing Hinata. Hinata fully re-gained her blush.

"Tenten! Naruto's NOT MY-!" But Naruto cut her off.

"I'm not your what Hinata?"

"Not my.....um....m-my.......erm..."

"Not her partner for-uh-SCIENCE!Yeah, that project we have to do." Tenten quickly saved Hinata's butt.

"Ohhhh, yeah I have Shino as a partner." Naruto recalled getting in the limo followed by Hinata.

"Thanks for the save Tenten."Hinata whispered.

"No prob, you'd do it for me anytime"

"Yeah, but not as well."

The girls started to laugh and Naruto just clued in.

"Heeey, what's so funny???" Naruto asked confused, AGAIN.

"Oh nothing Naruto, just a girl-thing." Tenten Replied

Now those two words would make any other man shut right up, except Naruto.

"Humph, girls are confusing" Naruto sighed, shaking his head.

"So, Tenten how's basketball tryouts?" Hinata asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, they're **GREAT!!!!!!!!!**" Tenten said with excitement, "I am SOOOOO gonna **crush** those girls! I'm 100% sure i'm gonna make the team!"

_-Naruto and Hinata sweat-dropped anime style-_

"I don't think you really want to 'crush' them since they're going to be on your team" Naruto pointed out.

"FINE. I won't 'crush' them, I'll just get on the team. But I **will** crush the opposing team."

"That's...fine I guess." Hinata commented.

"Did you finish that homework we had in Math on page 122-123?" Naruto asked .

"Yep! But it was really hard." Teten replied.

"I KNOW! Stupid Anko, she barely explained it! I think she **likes** tormenting us!!!!"

"Hinata's lucky, she has Kabuto instead!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Y-yeah, but I'm sure Anko's not t-that bad"

Suddenly, a car was going into their lane from the opposite direction and crashed into them.

They all screamed in unison, terrified.

From the force of the car, it sent them backwards to the right, crashing them into another car knocking them around like in a pinball machine.

_-At Konoha High-_

Temari and Ino were walking down a hall while Ino told Temari about 'The Sasuke incident' as Ino put it.

"Awww, Ins! That jerk has a stick shoved so far up his ass!!!! You're too good for him anyway!"

"Thanks Tema, I guess I shouldn't have bothered even liking him. Can I stay over at your house tonight?" _(By the way it's Friday)_

"Sure, I still have your stuff from last time you stayed over. And its all clean" Temari said with a smile and a laugh.

"Yaaaaaaaay! Dad won't care, he'll get to go somewhere with Shika and Choji's dads" Ino replied, much more happy than before.

"Yeah, and it'll be fine with us if you stay over"

Ino sighed heavily.

"Aww, Ins!!!!!! You forget all about Sasuke. If he thinks anyone's better than you he's blind and TOTALLY not worth your time!"

"I knooow, I just can't help wondering who it is he loves. I know if its Sakura, I'd just die!!!"

"I don't know what people see in her. Her hair reminds me of pepto bismol! Bleh, that stuff tastes horrible!!!!" Temari said making Ino giggle."Don't stress Ins, You'll find better."

"Yeah.......maybe I will, thanks Tema."

"Anytime Ins. Anytime."

And with that, Ino and Temari walked off to their lockers.

Throughout the day Ino tried to avoid Sasuke as much as possible and the day dragged on to lunch and Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata where nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys, does anyone know what happened to Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten?" Choji asked curiously.

"I have no idea! I texted Tenny and Hina before school before they picked up Naruto but I don't know what happened to them!" Ino said in a distressed voice.

"Hey, I know what happened to Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten." Gaara said sitting down.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" Everyone said in unison.

* * *

_Mwahahahahaha! So many questions left unanswered! What will happen to Hinata, Naruto, and Tenten? Is there no hope for Sasuino???? And who DOES Sasuke like????????_

_Don't worry, you'll find out eventually :)) Tell me what you thought of it. I tried not to rush but tell me if I did all opinions are accepted! Tell me what you thought. :)) Sorry It took a while to update! I have a lot of projects due and homework. I'll try to write more during Christmas break which we're all thankfull is coming up soon. :)) REVIEW!!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay finally chapter 3!!!!!!! Wish I started writing this sooner but I started watching Death Note, (I 3 L!), and I didn't get to write much til now :D I am SOOOOOO sorry if this was rushed in any way, I really wanted to update :)). Sorry if there are some mistakes, my error-check thing sucks :P I'll try to make it better!_

_I'm sorry to say that: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! :)) If I did, there would be more sasuino, and wayy more romance. _

_Thanks for reviewing and now.._

* * *

_To The Fic Where I Left Off Last Time!!!!!! :))_

"I know what happened to Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto." Gaara said as he sat down.

"WHAT!?!" everyone said in unison.

"After Hinata and Tenten picked up Naruto, they were driving to school and another car smashed into them sending them swerving into another car knocking them around pretty hard."

"Ohmygod! Are they okay?" Ino asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm not sure, I just heard it while I was walking by Tsunade's office."

"YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING!?!?!" Temari yelled at her little brother.

"No, I 'just so happened' to be walking by when I heard her and wanted to stick around to collect valuable information." Gaara stated.

"Sooo, basically, you were eavesdropping." Ino said with a grin.

"Basically" Gaara shrugged.

"Well, how about we all go over to the Konoha Hospital after school and see what happened to them." Shikamaru suggested.

"Yeah, I just hope they're okay" Ino sighed.

" Me too Ino, but worrying won't help." Temari reminded

"All we can do is hope they're okay." Gaara commented.

"I guess you're right, I just wish there was a way we could make them feel better." Ino said glumly.

"Why don't you bring some flowers over to the hospital from your family's shop?" Choji asked.

"That's a great idea! Okay, so after school I'll go get flowers from our shop and meet you guys there at 4:00. Tema, can you guys give me a ride?" Ino said, asking sweetly with a smile.

"Sure." Temari said with a small laugh.

_(Yeahh, in case you couldn't guess, Temari and Ino are best friends. :] oh and (for future references) Ino's house isn't connected to the flower shop.)_

"So, Gaara, how's the advanced shop class going? I failed shop last semester." Ino asked with a small laugh, (I really did because all the counter sinks broke.)

"It's going fairly well, I finally finished my first project."

"Lucky! I swear, I'll never take that **evil** class again." Ino said, shaking her head as though to support her statement.

In their conversation Ino couldn't help but notice Temari and Shikamaru-----

"Hey, genius, wake up! It's lunch, eat something!!!!!"

"ZZZZZZZZZ.......ZZZZZZZZZ."

Temari started poking his head.

"Ugg, troublesome woman-OUCH-WHAT?!"

"." Temari demanded.

"Why?"

"Because it's LUNCH. So, generally, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO EAT SOMETHING!" Temari screeched in Shikamaru's ear.

"**FINE.**" Shikamaru agreed biting into his once-untouched sandwich. "Happy?"

Shikamaru said with a mouth-full of food.

"Mm hmm!" Temari replied, satisfied, taking a bite of her burger.

Maybe Ino would play match-maker later on...

_-After School At The Flower Shop-_

"Hey Ino."

Ino was arranging the flowers for the hospital when her voice made her freeze.

She sighed. "Yes Sakura?"

"I heard Sasuke bought flowers for his love, since your family owns the only flower shop in Konoha, I figured you'd know. Is it true?"

"Yes." Ino stated.

"Hmm, guess that means I'll be receiving some flowers soon then." Sakura said superbly.

"STOP THIS!" Ino shouted.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean stop acting so childishly, what happened to us being the **best** of friends as kids? I've decided to stop being so-so **blind** and realizing that a friendship is more important than a guy whom never so much as **glances** at you. I want to be friends again, I want to stop the fighting, and I want to stop competing against each other." Ino said.

"......"

"Sakura..?"

"Ino.....I'm sorry. Sorry for breaking off our friendship, and I know our friendship has been greatly affected but I hope to try to mend it in some sort.."

"...AWWW SAKURA!!! I'M SORRY TOO!"

-HUGS-

-They let go-

"So, wanna stay the night over at my house today?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"Oooooh, can't today but I can Saturday."

"Cool, so, whatchya doooin?"

"Arranging flowers to go to the hospital." Ino said, finishing the arrangement.

"Oh yeah I heard what happened.."

-They walked to the door-

""Yeah so a bunch of us are going to visit them," Ino said with a smile.

-BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP-

Temari honked the horn.

"Well, looks like I have to go, see you Saturday." Ino said locking the door behind her.

"Yeah, see ya, Ino."

With that Ino got in Temari's yellow BMW.

"So, what did **she** want?" Temari asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Not much, but I think we just formed a friendship."

"No Way!" Temari said, eyes wide with awe,"Friends with the pancake-chested pinky?"

"Yep," Ino said with a laugh, "And she's not THAT bad."

Temari snorted, "Whatever you say, Ins"

Ino checked her watch and it read 3:45 p.m. "Tema, you'd better hurry up, we don't wanna be late!"

"No prob," And they sped off.

_-At the hospital after Temari's crazy drivings-_

"Thanks for the flowers guys, but don't worry, we got off easy. We might actually be able to go to school tomorrow." Naruto said with that fox grin of his.

Naruto broke his left leg, Hinata fractured her wrist and broke her right arm, and Tenten broke her arm and fractured her left hip bone.

"Welcome, the Iris means your friendship means so much to me, faith, hope and the yellow roses mean friendship." Ino said with a smile.

"Yeah, well I'm still mad, I can't finish tryouts!!!!" Tenten said, crossing her arms and fuming.

"Oh, well then I guess you're too mad for me to tell you Neji's been asking about you." Shikamaru said.

"R-really?!" Tenten asked and her face developed a small pink hue.

"Afraid so, I couldn't even get any sleep in AB calculus. Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"How can you be in classes like AB calculus and SLEEP in class?!" Temari questioned.

"Pft, I'm a genius."

"Don't get cocky." Temari said, grinning in his face.

"I-Ino-Chan." Hinata whispered.

"Yeah Hinata?"

"I-I think Gaara-sama l-likes y-you."

"H-How so?" Ino said in shock

"H-He's been gl-glancing over here and...w-well it's just a th-theory." Hinata whispered back.

"Well I don't think he would...Maybe...Nah...I don't know"

Hinata giggled, "I-If he asked you d-do you think you'd g-give him a shot?

"I.....I'm not sure Hinata..." Ino said, puzzled.

"Well I th-think you should think a-about it." Hinata said with a soft, small smile.

"Maybe I will Hinata...Maybe I will." Ino replied

Was It longer? I think it was :)) I'm trying to make it longer :P Next Time: The sleepover and False friends.

Review and I might update sooner :))

Santa says whoever doesn't review is on the naughty list! :D And no cookies. So review :)

Bye--!


	4. Chapter 4

_Heyy Guys! I'm Back :) Yeah, I KNOW What You're Thinking-WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! Well, I Lost ALL My Files And I Finally Just Made New Ones. I Promise It WON'T Happen Again (I'll Try My Hardest!) While I've Been Away, I HAVE Been Working On My Writing. I'm Currently Writing A Book And Am Currently On Page 127! YAY And, I'm Working On My Skills As An Artist. I Still Have A Crappy Writing App Thing, But I'll Try My Hardest To Do Well :) Anyway, I'm Gonna Shut Up Now And Get On With It. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Except The Plot:)—Now, To The Fan-fiction!_

* * *

After the gang departed, Ino, Temari, and Gaara went to the Sabaku's house.

"Teeeeeema!" Ino said.

"Whaaaaat?"

"I'm bored."

"Then what do you wann-" Temari stopped her sentence short then thought of an evil plan, "Let's watch Paranormal Activity!"

"I heard that was SOO creepy!" Ino's eyes widened.

"Epic right? Go see if Gaara wants to watch."

"Fine." Ino trudged along to Gaara's room. Three Days Grace could be heard playing loudly from the outside. "GAARA!" She banged on his door.

The music was shut off and Gaara opened his door wearing jeans and currently shirtless, "Yeah?"

"Me and Tema are gonna watch Paranormal Activity, you wanna watch?" Ino said, slightly blushing from his reveled chest.

"Sure." He shrugged, not bothering to put on a shirt, and proceeded out to the living room. Ino simply followed.

Temari had laid out popcorn and soda on the coffee table and was waiting on the right side of the couch and said, "Eww Gaara, I am **not** sitting next to you when your shirtless! Sit on the other end!" Gaara did what she said, leaving Ino in the middle.

Ino had a feeling Temari was up to something..

_-Konoha Hospital-_

Hinata was gloomy this night. She didn't like getting hurt, it made her feel weak. Even though it wasn't her fault.

She was so preoccupied, she didn't notice a certain blonde boy turn towards her.

"Hmm.." Naruto said, making her turn towards him.

Hinata gasped and almost screamed, Naruto was an inch from her face! "N-N-Naruto-kun! W-what are y-you d-d-d-doing!"

"I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with you Hina-chan! You look sad."

Hinata smiled through her blush, "I w-was just a l-little sad ab-bout being hurt."

Naruto grinned in understandment, "It's OK Hina! You'll get strong again soon and everything will be back to normal! Like nothing happened!"

"You-You really think I'm st-strong?"

"Sure I do! Because you **are **strong"

Hinata smiled, "Th-thank you N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto stared in bewilderment, "For what?"

"For believing in me." Hinata said, not stuttering this time.

He simply grinned, "No prob Hina, now let's get some rest."

And they did, they weren't a where, however, that Tenten was watching the whole thing. A big smile on her face.

_-Sabaku House-_

"AHHH!" Ino screamed when the girl in the movie was being dragged, latching onto Gaara. _(AN/I've never seen it but I'm pretty sure the girl gets dragged..right?)_

"Oh, Sorry." Ino whispered once she realized what she was doing, "I'm just a wimp when it comes to horror movies."

"It's OK," He said putting his arm around her, "You're safe."

Temari's plan was working! She had felt Gaara needed a girlfriend, Ino needed to move on, and she had a feeling they'd like one another. Plus, she **knew** Ino got afraid easily.

The movie was over soon enough, and Temari yawned, "I'm tired! Let's just go to bed."

Ino whined, "But it's only 12 a. m.!"

"Too bad! I'm tired." Temari stuck her tongue out playfully, "Plus, we can wake up earlier if we go to bed now."

Ino sighed at the dirty blonde's correct logic, "Fiiiiiine." And the girls went to Temari's room, while Gaara went to his own

Ino was wrapped up in her blanket on the floor when she had a terrible nightmare:

_Ino was walking in a seemingly endless hallway when she finally reached a midnight blue door, She curiously opened it and was horrified at her sight. Sasuke was holding hands with Sakura and they were sitting on a big swing in a park, cherry blossoms falling all around them._

_"I love you, my beautiful cherry blossom." Sasuke said to Sakura, and she giggled and kissed him in response. Once Sasuke caught sight of Ino, he glared at her. Then, he turned into the girl at the end of Paranormal Activity, the one who had jumped in front of the screen, and ran towards Ino with inhuman speed._

_Ino screamed and ran down the hallway, but with every step she took she made no progress down the hallway, and the she-Sasuke got closer. Ino screamed with tears trailing down her face. The she-Sasuke finally reached her and wrapped it's fingers around Ino's throat. Ino screamed one last time as she felt her breath being taken away._

-Ino woke up-

She was shaking and her hair, which she had let down before bed, was now sticking to her face. Ino took a deep breath. She needed a glass of water.

Ino was a bit scared walking down the hallway to the kitchen, it reminded her of the nightmare. But, she made it to the kitchen in one piece. _'Take deep breaths'_ she thought to calm herself down as the water poured into her glass. Once it was full, Ino drank it in gulps, loving the cold, refreshing feeling it gave her dry throat.

She set her glass down once she was done and sighed, "I can't seem to get away him, even in my **dreams**." she ran her fingers through her platinum blonde hair.

"Get away from who?"

Ino was about to scream, when someone put their hand over her mouth.

"Dammit Ino, you look like you've just seen a ghost." Gaara said.

Ino muffled a sigh of relief through his hand. Gaara removed it, seeing she was calm."You'd better be glad I stopped you, Kankuro would've been pissed if you woke him up."

"Thanks, I guess.." Ino mumbled

"So, get away from who?" Gaara restated his earlier question.

"Well, Sasuke. He doesn't like me, so I'm kinda depressed about it. And I just had a nightmare that was like a cross over of Sasuke dating another girl, and Paranormal Activity. That's why I was so on the edge." Ino explained.

"He's stupid."

"W-what?" Ino was taken back.

"If he doesn't like you, he's plain stupid. Ino, your beautiful, confident, strong, outgoing, smart, and I could go on forever. If he doesn't like you he must be insane." Gaara replied simply, and then, he did it.

Gaara no Sabaku kissed Ino Yamanaka.

"G-Gaara.." Ino blushed. Then, she hugged him. She whispered something, but Gaara didn't hear her.

"What, Ino?"

"I said," she said, kissing him, "I like you too Gaara-kun"

He smiled.

"Hey Ino," Gaara said, their arms still around each other.

"Hmm?" Ino said, her head lying on his shoulder.

"You had a nightmare right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well," He started, "Do you want to sleep with me tonight? I just don't want you to be afraid." And he blushed. Gaara no Sabaku **actually **blushed!

Ino blushed too, at what he was saying, she'd sleep with him in his bed. Of course, she wasn't offended because Gaara was not perverted, that was Kankuro. Gaara was just trying to make her feel safe. "Sure Gaara-kun, maybe it'll make me sleep more peacefully."

They went to Gaara's room and lied down, Gaara on the left, Ino right. Gaara draped the covers around them both, and wrapped his arm around her over them.

"Night Gaa-kun" Ino mumbled, half asleep.

"Goodnight, Ino"

"Oh, and Gaara."

"Hm?"

"You look cute when you blush."

And Ino didn't have a single nightmare the rest of the night.

_Whew! I'm tired. I wrote this at 12:35 in the morning! How was it? I thought the end was kinda sweet :) Review Please and Thanks, I really love reading all of your reviews and I try to reply to them all. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in forever and I'll try to update soon! :) Don't worry! Sasuino will appear soon, Rome wasn't built in a day, eh? :) Bear with me, it's late XD Wow, anyway, I appreciate your reviews and if you think it's good, then you could recommend it or something? That sounds desperate -_- ok, you DEFINATLY don't have to do that, it was a suggestion you don't need to take too seriously. I know this fic isn't THAT good :P …yet:) hehe! I hope this has less errors because I re-read it AGAIN. Til next time, Byee! :D_

_-Kngrulz_


End file.
